


Why I Like You

by angelicghoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicghoul/pseuds/angelicghoul
Summary: It's Christmas and Erwin is in a less than festive mood. At his local coffee shop, he sees someone he knows everyday but still doesn't know how to approach him despite it being a while. Will this finally be his year or will he screw it up as always?coffee shop au. my secret santa fic for eruri week.





	Why I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this for my secret santa for eruri week on tumblr, birbwin. How you have a lovely holidays, same goes to everyone reading this! Here have some fluffy coffee shop Eruri (:

The gold tinsel that hung on the door only just reminded him that the festive season was upon him. Otherwise he probably would have forgotten, given that he didn’t tend to celebrate. Not anymore, not since his family were no longer around. Most of his friends had children of their own, no doubt that they would have their hands full already. It was a regret of his, that he had not settled down like they had. He told himself he was too busy with work and that wasn’t a lie. The university kept him occupied, even on the holidays as he had plenty of marking to catch up on. He pushed the door open, and stepped inside. The small coffee shop at the end of street had always been a place of comfort to him. Mainly that was because it had been here as long as he could remember. Everything from after a night out with friends to first dates, it was almost a second home.

_Almost._

Erwin went up to the counter as he always and ordered the same hazelnut latte, with an extra shot of syrup and whipped cream and took it to the table at the back. He was a creature of habit, setting down his laptop along with the stack of papers. Only two more days left of teaching, then he could relax. Well, after he was done with paperwork anyway. It didn’t matter much, as it gave him something to do anyway. After rummaging through his work bag, he laid out his pens and his glasses case. Sliding on his reading glasses, he picked up the first paper and had started to work.

Only that didn’t last too long. With a quick glance off to the right, he saw him. A short man, dark hair and a stern look on his face sat in silence at the table in right corner. In front of him was his usual drink he which was tea, judging by the fancy teacup and teapot sat beside it. Some things never did change. Erwin smiled to himself as he had to look away as grey eyes looked up and caught the slight gaze. He didn’t want him to think he was some sort of stalker. Although, it wasn’t as if he could stop himself from a quick glance. He wasn’t a stranger, but an old acquaintance of sorts. A friend of friend, whom he had never been able to talk to for more than a few seconds without getting flustered. Except for that one time.

Taking a sip of his drink, he tried to focus on the work at hand.

_‘Not now, Erwin.’_

Taking in a breath, he went over the stacks of essays. His students were good, smart. After grading the last paper, he packed up and rushed out, reminding himself that it was getting later. Being his usual clumsy himself, he had crashed into the table beside him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Erwin looked down at the familiar face and his heart sank. He just had to embarrass himself.

“It’s fine.” Levi replied as Erwin regained his composure and nodded.

“That’s good, sorry again.” The reply was rushed as he found himself almost running to the door. A wave of relief washed over him as the door was firmly shut. The bitter cold night air hit his cheeks, yet he didn’t flinch. He still felt them burning. There was just no way he could have made that was.  
Luckily, he probably didn’t remember who he was. It had been a year or so since they had spoken anyway. He wouldn’t remember.  
__________________________________________________

 

Christmas Eve and he was done until the New Year. No work, no lectures, he was free. Only he had just to get out of a night drinking with his friends. Not that he didn’t want to go out with them, but it was more of the fact that he wasn’t in the festive mood. That and he wasn’t a big drinker and had a habit of making a scene. There had been enough embarrassment this year to last him a lifetime, that was an understatement.

Sat at the table, he closed his eyes. Next year had to go better, or at least be less dull. He loved his job and his friends, but something was certainly missing. The sounds of the crowded shop alerted his senses and he was already digging in his bag for a book. With a side glance to the right, their eyes met. It was only for a second, but he found himself smiling as the book was placed on the table. As he held it and opened it up at the page he last read, he knew he wasn’t going to pay any attention. The words were blurred, as his mind was elsewhere.

_‘Why am I here again?’_ He thought to himself with a sigh.

“You’re not reading that.” The voice shook him from his day dreaming, causing him to drop the book on the table suddenly. Erwin’s gaze immediately went to the right corner.

“Huh?”

“You don’t have your glasses.” In a tone that didn’t change, Levi barely looked over his own book as he addressed him. The shop was crowded and yet, he couldn’t help but believe that he was talking to him. It was as if it was an automatic response as he got up from his seat and stood at the other’s table.

“I’m sorry for the other day.” It was the only thing that he could think of and it was rather random indeed. He stood there awkwardly, shifting his footing.

“As I said before, it’s fine.” Levi didn’t look up from his book. A quick half smile and Erwin looked toward the door.

“Alright I won’t bother you then.” He responded and had retreated towards the door. Typical, he couldn’t say more than few sentences and it bugged him. Maybe it was because he didn’t know how to word it….

As always, he had wasted another chance. His life was mundane, and it was perhaps it was his own fault. He couldn’t take chances, it seemed to be a fatal flaw. Leaning against the wall outside, he was about to walk to his car when he stopped.

No, he refused to do this to himself again.

With the door swung open, he walked over towards him. “I’m sorry.”

“You need to stop that.” The book was down now, and those grey blue eyes were looking up directly at his.

“Stop what?” Erwin blinked.

“Apologising.” The man smirked, and Erwin laughed. It was nervous laughter, but it was progress. He had started to see how stupid he had been.

“I know, it’s a habit. Sorry.”

Levi smiled.

“I know you don’t remember me, but I wanted to ask you something.” The words had escaped his lips before he had a second to overthink. It was now or never, and he was petrified. He wasn’t sure why exactly, it could have been rejection or fear of the unknown. Before he could finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted.

“I do remember you.” Caught off guard, his eyes widened. He didn’t believe it, perhaps that was his insecurity taking over as per usual. Stunned, he didn’t speak as Levi continued.

“It was last year, when your date stood you up. You left suddenly after we spoke, I think you went to the bar across the street.” Of course, he had to remember that part. More nervous laughter, as Erwin stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

“Yeah that was…yeah.”

“There were other times before that, Erwin. You were friends with Hanji.”

Erwin nodded. Friend of a friend, that was all it was. They had not spoken often before that night however. Although he had to admit, he was a little drunk that night and some memories were slightly hazy.

“That’s right, but we didn’t speak all that much before.”

“Mhm. It’s a shame, because I like our conversations.” Eyebrows arched, his gaze didn’t stray away from his. Blue eyes didn’t leave his face as he nodded. “And your glasses.”

“Yeah? Maybe I should wear them more often.” Surprisingly, he felt at ease like he had done the previous year. It was a lot easier than he imagined.

“Maybe, but you had something to ask?” Oh, he had almost forgot.

“Do you mind if I joined you?” He asked as Levi nodded, with that slight smirk of his. Or was it a hint of a smile? He couldn’t be sure. Sat down, he looked around. He almost forgot that there were other people around, not that it mattered anyway.

Levi took a sip from a teacup, putting it back down on the saucer. “It only took you fifteen years.” A snort of laughter and Erwin gave him a look. “It’s not like I could forget you.”

“Oh I…hey why didn’t you say something sooner then?” Erwin smirked back, leaning against his seat. It was then that he realised he caught him off guard, as the other man looked away and shrugged.

“You never left your number.” Oh…he hadn’t.

Erwin sighed and mouthed sorry, before he glanced at the book on the table.

“Is that mine?” How did he not notice? It was the same one he had left, with the bent spine. Levi nodded.

“Maybe I was looking for an excuse for you to return.” Ah, he saw it now. He smiled, it was honest and slightly tired. It had been a long day.

“We should do this again, make up for lost time?”

“Yes, but under one condition, you can’t order that unicorn crap you get every day.” Another smile and Erwin laughed shaking his head. It was the little things.

“Deal.” Erwin grabbed a napkin and done what he should have years ago, as he scribbled down his phone number.

No more wasted chances. Next year his life would get better and he was going to make sure of that.


End file.
